DaejaeDaejae
by Daejae24
Summary: Hal tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh seorang Yoo Youngjae, pada seseorang yang ia sukai. Hingga ia pun disuruh untuk bertanggung jawab! Its Daejae Fanfiction./B.A.P/Youngjae/Daehyun/YAOI/ RnR juseyoooo *0* Aku pusing sama judul:D XD hehehe...
1. Chapter 1

**Daejae**

Summary :

Hal tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh seorang Yoo Youngjae, pada seseorang yang ia sukai. Hingga ia pun disuruh untuk bertanggung jawab! Its Daejae Fanfiction./B.A.P/Youngjae/Daehyun/YAOI/ RnR juseyoooo *0*~~

Aku pusing sama judul:D XD hehehe...

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Oneshoot**

 **T**

 **Romance/School life/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya! Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?)/Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Seorang namja berkacamata dan berpipi chubby ini terlihat sedang buru-buru menuruni setiap anak tangga yang menghubungkan rooftopnya dengan lantai bawah kebetulan dibawahnya hanya ada sebuah minimarket, jadi namja ini tidak perlu khawatir akan mengganggu tetangganya yang hanya ada disebelah kiri dan kanan minimarket tersebut. " Aishh kenapa aku bisa telat?" rutuknya.

Namja ini memakai seragam lengkap sekolahnya, jadi kita bisa melihat nametagenya yang bertuliskan 'YOO YOUNG JAE'. Namja ini -Youngjae sedang berusaha menuju halte bus yang akan membawanya menuju sekolahnya, tapi sialnya Youngjae terlambat sedikit, karena dia semalaman sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa buku tebalnya, hingga dia tertidur dimeja belajarnya dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman.

Ahh beruntungnya si namja ini, karena bis terakhir yang akan membawanya kesekolah masih ada didepan sana, sehingga Youngjae bisa menaikinya dengan berlari secepat kilat untuk menaiki bisnya.

"hahh akhirnya, naik juga." Katanya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Youngjae pun menuju kursi dipaling belakang dekat jendela, itu adalah tempat favoritnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menuju sekolahnya, hanya membutuhkan 20 menit saja untuk menuju sekolahnya, walaupun Youngjae akan terlambat beberapa menit saja, tapi tetap saja dia akan mendapat hukuman, seperti membersihkan kamar mandi pria, menyapu halaman sekolah atau berlari beberapa keliling dilapangan. Baru kali ini Youngjae terlambat, karena Youngjae selalu dicap sebagai anak teladan. Apa kata dunia jika kali ini Youngjae terlambat datang kesekolah? Peduli amatlah kali-kalikan tidak apa terlambat juga hehe…

Bus pun berhenti ditempat tujuan Youngjae, ia hanya perlu berjalan lima menit saja menuju sekolahnya, tapi karena sekarang ia terlambat, jadilah dia harus berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya pandangan lurus kedepan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Didepan sana diluar gerbang berdiri seorang ahjussi yang memukul-mukulkan tongkatnya ke telapak tangannya. " astaga sekarang Lee saem yang bertugas, sialnya hariku." Keluh Youngjae.

" Anyyeong haseyo saem.." sapa Youngjae kepada guru killernya ini.

" ehh Youngjae kenapa kau terlambat, biasanya tidak pernah." Suaranya yang berat menjalar keseluruh pori-pori kulit Youngjae yang membuatnya merinding.

" hehe saya telat bangun saem, apakah hanya saya yang terlambat?" Youngjae tengok kanan-kiri dan tidak mendapati siapa pun.

" ani, mereka sudah bapak beri hukuman sebelumnya dan sekarang mereka sedang membersihkan kamar mandi dan taman sekolah. Dan kau tidak sendiri, kau lihat dibelakang sana.." Lee saem menunjuk dengan tongkat panjang kearah belakang Youngjae pun reflek mengikuti arah tongkat itu. Astaga lihatlah mata Youngjae yang membulat sempurna dan mungkin ada semburat merah muda juga dikedua pipi chubbynya, setelah melihat seorang namja berkulit tan yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

" saem bisakah saya menerima hukuman saya sekarang, jebal saem saya tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran pertama saya." Kata Youngjae memohon pada gurunya ini dengan kedua tangan yang memegang selendang tasnya yang berada dikedua bahunya jangan lupakan kedua kakinya yang berlari kecil ditempat. Youngjae menengok lagi kebelakang dan….

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 deting

5 detik

6 detik

" wae? Kau tidak ingin dihukum bersamaku?"

Ya ampun kalau ini adalah sebuah komik mungkin Youngjae akan meleleh seperti kertas yang tipis dan siap untuk ditiup oleh angin jika memang harus, tapi memang harus bagi Youngjae sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa Youngjae tidak seperti ini, lihatlah namja tan ini hanya ada beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya, bahkan Youngjae bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya malahan hidung mereka akan menempel. Sejak kapan namja ini sudah ada dibelakang Youngjae?

" nah murid teladan Yoo Youngjae dan model sekolah kita Jung Daehyun, karena kalian sekelas dan datang paling terlambat pula, kalian berlari 10 keliling dilapangan. Sekarang!"

" nde saem." Jawab mereka serempak tapi Youngjae tidak sesemangat Daehyun menjawabnya.

' hah bisa mati berdiri nih.' Youngjae pun berjalan dengan canggung menuju lapangan, yang berada ditengah-tengah sekolahnya. Daehyun yang ada didepannya sesekali menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat Youngjae yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Daehyun mundur beberapa langkah untuk mensejajarkannya dengan Youngjae.

" Youngjae-ya kita sudah sekelas selama setahun tapi kita belum pernah mengobrol, kau selaluuu saja berkencan dengan buku-buku tebalmu itu. Apakau tidak bosan?" Daehyun pun memulai percakapannya.

" hmm buku adalah hidupku."

" ck, apakah aku ada dibawah sana? Kenapa kau selalu menundukkan kepalamu. Apa tidak pegal?" Daehyun beranjak dari posisinya dan berpindah menjadi didepan Youngjae, Youngjae pun menghentikan langkahnya. Daehyun mengangkat dagu Youngjae agar bisa bertatap mata dengannya." Nah begini lebih baik."

Youngjae segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Daehyun." Kau seperti kepiting rebus saja." Daehyun pun tertawa melihat wajah Youngjae yang merah padam sampai ketelinganya." Apakah kau semalu itu untuk bertatap muka dengan seseorang?"

' tidak bodoh, aku seperti ini hanya saat berada disekitarmu saja.' Batin Youngjae. Ya Youngjae sudah menyukai Daehyun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sewaktu acara penerimaan murid baru disekolah menengah atasnya ini. Dari kelas satu sampai sekarang kelas dua, Youngjae sangat beruntung karena bisa sekelas dengan Daehyun. Ini pertama kalinya Youngjae mengobrol dengan Daehyun. Tapi apakah Daehyun menyukainya juga? Apakah Daehyun normal? Itulah yang selalu ada dipikiran Youngjae. Tapi Youngjae pernah mendengar gossip bahwa Daehyun sedang berkencan dengan seorang namja cantik yang setingkat diatas mereka yang bernama Baekhyun, Youngjae tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, memangnya siapa dia? Memerhatikannya dari jauh saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Youngjae.

.

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

.

Bel yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semua murid pun berbunyi. Yap bel istirahat. Saat murid yang lain berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, tapi tidak dengan Youngjae, ia justru pergi menuju perpustakaan, pergi ke tempat dimana ia selalu memarkirkan pantat bulatnya. Tepatnya didekat jendela yang tepat mengarah ke lapangan. Bukan untuk membaca buku Youngjae pergi ke perpustakaan tetapi untuk melihat pujaan hatinya yang selalu bermain sepak bola dilapangan bersama teman-temannya.

Sudah lama Youngjae menyukainya, tepatnya saat ia pertama kali melihatnya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan dia adalah cinta pertama Youngjae.

Youngjae melihat kearah lapangan, kearah orang yang sudah berani-beraninya mengambil hati seorang Yoo Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum melihat orang itu dengan lincahnya menggiring bola kearah gawang lawan. Dan gol.

Dia mencetak gol! Dan entah perasaan Youngjae saja atau memang nyata, ia sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ya kearahnya! Youngjae pun mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia seperti berkata dengan senyumannya. _Lihat. Aku mencetak gol._

"Haha tidak mungkin dia menatapku." gumam Youngjae sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."sadarlah Yoo Youngjae! Jangan mengkhayal terus." lanjutnya sembari menepuk-mepuk pipi berisinya.

.

"Daehyun!" namja yang memanggil Daehyun pun menendang bolanya kearah Daehyun. Dan dengan cepat Daehyun mengambil bola tersebut. Menggiringnya menuju gawang lawan. Sesekali Daehyun memandang kearah perpustakaan lalu kembali berfokus pada bola yang sedang digiringnya. _Aku harus mencetak gol! Untuk terus menarik perhatiannya._ Dan gol.

Daehyun langsung tersenyum kearah namja yang sedang berada diperpustakaan tersebut. Lalu Daehyun melihat dia mengerjapkan matanya dan juga menepuk-nepuk pipi chubbynya. Ugh itu sangat menggemaskan, batin Daehyun. _Aku tersenyum padamu, pabbo._

.

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Dan dikelas Youngjae sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Kelas sudah kosong pikir Youngjae. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ada oranglain didalam kelas yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Lalu ia pun menghampiri Youngjae.

"Em.. Youngjae-ya..." Youngjae pun menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Daehyun berada dihadapannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Youngjae melakukan hal tak tertuga, dan membuat Daehyun tertegun. CHU..

Youngjae langsung berlari keluar kelas."Aishh apa yang kau lakukan Yoo Youngjae! Bagaimana nasibmu besok?" katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk bibir cherrynya.

Sementara didalam kelas Daehyun masih mematung, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Youngjae menciumnya! Tepat dibibirnya."aih dia menggemaskan sekali~"

"Artinya dia pun menyukaiku! Assa."

.

.

.

.

Orang ini memakai jaket hoodienya, dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap dilorong kelasnya. Lalu ia menyapukan pandangan keseluruh kelas dijendela, ia mendengus lega. Tapi saat ia membalikkam badannya ia menabrak seseorang. Dan...

"Dae... Daehyun..."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Kata-kata Daehyun menarik semua perhatian siswa-siswa yang berada disekitarnya. Itu memang sering terjadi dimana pun Daehyun berada.

"Wae.. Waeyo...?"

Dan tanpa peringatan Daehyun langsung menangkup kedua pipi berisi orang tersebut- mari kita langsung sebut saja Youngjae. Dan tersenyum kearahnya. Youngjae awalnya bingung, lalu detik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya dengan sangat lebar.

Murid-murid yang berada disekitar mereka berteriak dengan histerisnya, terutama para yeoja. Yah bagaimana mereka tidak histeris melihat pujaan hati mereka memcium seseorang. Seorang namja yang terkenal pendiam pula.

"Beruntungnya dia!"

"Rasanya aku ingin pingsan."

"Aku ingin berada diposisinya."

"Kyaaa~"

Daehyun memcium bibir Youngjae dengan lembut. Tak berapa lama ia melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dan tersenyum kearah Youngjae yang salah tingkah.

"Nn neo neo."

"Kemarin kau melakukannya juga padaku. Ingat?"

"Sekarang kau milikku, Yoo Youngjae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

💗 **The End💗✌😂🐰**

 **Hahaha apaan ini?! Gaje dan absur bangetzz yah!?**

 **Entah kenapa SAM nulis ini. Ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau SAM😅 hehehe... Anggap ajja hanya corat-coret saja, dan nyampah di Ffn ini😅😂✌ wkwkwkwk**

 **Terima kasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke FF gaje nan absur milik SAM ini^^, SAM harap tidak ada pembaca gelap_- kkkkk~**

 **Oke deh selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa~~**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Favorite and Follownya juga sekalian hehehe😂😅😘👌💗🐰**

 **Oke deh sampai jumpa lagi di FF Daejae SAM yang Oneshoot lainnya~~~**

 **Please jangan minta Sequel XD ;D.**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daejae**

Summary :

Hal tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh seorang Yoo Youngjae, pada seseorang yang ia sukai. Hingga ia pun disuruh untuk bertanggung jawab! Its Daejae Fanfiction./B.A.P/Youngjae/Daehyun/YAOI/ RnR juseyoooo *0*~~

Aku pusing sama judul:D XD hehehe...

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Oneshoot**

 **T**

 **/Romance/School life/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya! Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?)/Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Namja manis ini tak henti-hentinya membuka dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut berwarna kuning miliknya diatas ranjangnya dengan pipi chubbynya yang merona.

 _"Sekarang kau milikku, Yoo Youngjae."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dibenaknya.

Bagaimana nasibnya besok? Tadi saja banyak yeoja maupun namja yang memelototinya, semenjak ia dicium oleh orang paling populer disekolahnya, didepan kelasnya pula. Tapi memang sih ada sebagian siswa yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Youngjae takut dibully, tapi ia lebih takut jika Daehyun-nama pacar barunya- dijauhi oleh teman-temannya.

"Aish otteoke?"

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah dan sejuk, dirumah atap seorang Yoo Youngjae, tepatnya didepan rumahnya berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan gaya coolnya. Dia hanya berdiam diri tidak ada niatan untuk mengetuk pintu yang berada didepannya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah seorang namja manis berkacamata dari rumah tersebut. Lihatlah namja manis ini, ia malah berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata yang melebar lucu. Lalu namja tampan dihadapannya hanya tertawa kecil dan langsung mendekati namja manis tersebut sembari mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Dae- Daehyun-ah..."

"Hey. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Ba- baik..."

Daehyun melepas kacamata yang dipakai oleh Youngjae. Lalu Daehyun beralih mengelus pipi chubbynya dengan punggung tangannya. Youngjae sedang menahan napas sekarang ini. Dan sekarang Daehyun sudah menangkup pipi kiri Youngjae dan perlahan tapi pasti Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Youngjae. Dan dalam sekejap bibir mereka sudah menyatu. Youngjae lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Tapi tidak dengan Daehyun ia justru menutup kedua matanya. Dan melumat bibir cherry Youngjae dengan lembut, Youngjae pun terbuai dan ikut menutup kedua matanya.

Youngjae sangat menikmati ciuman itu, ya ini bagaikan mimpi yang selalu ia alami, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa tautan bibir mereka sudah lepas.

"Jae, apakau tidak ingin pergi kesekolah?"

"Nn nde?"

Oh iya sekolah! Aish rutuk Youngjae.

"Apakau ingin melanjutkannya didalam rumahmu?" ujar Daehyun sembari tersenyum menggoda dan memakaikan kembali kacamata milik Youngjae. Blush. Pipi chubbynya jadi sangat merona. Dan tanpa menatap Daehyun, Youngjae langsung mengunci pintunya dan beranjak pergi dengan kepala yang menunduk malu."ahh kyeowo~"

Dalam perjalanan Daehyun tak pernah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, Youngjae hanya diam saja berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, yang seperti meloncat-loncat ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Sesampainya disekolah, ada yang menatap mereka dengan histeris, cuek, gak suka bahkan ada yang tidak peduli.

Sesampainya mereka dikelas pun yang tadinya berisik jadi hening. Dan Youngjae mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Daehyun, tapi malah digenggam makin erat oleh si namja tampan itu. Lalu Daehyun menuntun Youngjae menuju bangkunya, disana ada seorang namja yang menatap Youngjae dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"Boleh aku bertukar tempat denganmu?" tanya Daehyun ramah pada namja yang ternyata adalah teman sebangku Youngjae.

"Terserah." jawabnya, sembari pindah ke tempat duduk Daehyun sebelumnya.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, dan semua murid memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Hahhh..." tidak biasanya Youngjae bosan saat istirahat, sekarang kan ia sudah punya Daehyun. Tapi sayangnya Daehyun ada pemotretan untuk brosur sekolahnya, jadi ia dipanggil tadi. Ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Biasanya iakan menatap Daehyun dari kejauhan.

Dikelas Youngjae dipandang tidak suka oleh beberapa gadis."wah kenapa Daehyun oppa bisa menyukaimu?" ujar salah seorang gadis sambil duduk dimeja Youngjae.

"Iyah, padahal kau tidak ada apa-apanya." timpal yeoja lainnya. Youngjae hanya diam saja sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Iya, padahalkan aku lebih cantik darinya." seorang namja cantik pun ikut menghampiri Youngjae."apa yang Daehyun lihat darimu?"

 _Apa... Yang Daehyun lihat... Dariku?_

"Kau tidak cantik."

 _Ya padahal aku tidak cantik.._

"Dan kau-"

"Jangan ganggu dia." ujar seorang namja yang duduk didepan seberang meja Youngjae, tanpa menatap kebelakang, ia masih fokus dengan bukunya. Semua orang pun menatap kearahnya. Begitu juga Youngjae, ternyata dia adalah teman sebangku Youngjae sebelumnya. Saat para yeoja dan namja cantik tadi yang akan memprotes, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

.

Tak terasa bel pulang pun berbunyi. Dan Youngjae pun pulang bersama Daehyun-kekasihnya. Menaiki bus.

"Besok hari minggu, apa kau ingin kencan denganku?"

"Eh- em mian Daehyun-ah, a- aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Hyungku- Himchan, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, jadi.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya besok."

"Oh begitu ya? Ya sudah gwaenchanha."

Bus pun sudah berhenti ditempat tujuan mereka. Dan mereka menuruni bus dengan Daehyun yang menuntun Youngjae selama perjalanan.

Sesampainya dirooftop, Youngjae mengajak Daehyun untuk masuk. Tapi Daehyun menolaknya-padahal dia ingin sekali- karena Daehyun ada pemotretan lagi.

"Sampai jumpa hari senin Jae."

"Hm nde, Hwaiting!" tak lupa Youngjae menyemangati dengan kedua tangan yang ia kepalkan diudara. Daehyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Youngjae lagi, karena sebelumnya ia sudah berjalan beberapa langkah untuk pergi. Lalu saat berada dihadapan Youngjae, Daehyun langsung melepas kacamata Youngjae dan meyimpannya diatas kusen yang tertempel ditembok, setelahnya ia langsung menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa aba-aba Daehyun langsung mencium bibir kecil Youngjae. Entah kenapa Youngjae sangat menggoda dipandangan Daehyun. Awalnya Daehyun menciumnya dengan lembut, tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu jadi makin panas. Dan Youngjae sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang milik kekasihnya itu.

"Eumph Daemmphh-" tapi Daehyun tak berhenti, tapi justru dia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Youngjae, dan menjelajahi gua hangat itu tanpa tertinggal sedikit pun. Youngjae pun akhirnya pasrah dan ikut bermain-main dengan benda tanpa tulang itu. Saliva yang sudah bercampur keluar dari sudut bibir Youngjae. Karena sudah kehabisan napas akhirnya Daehyun melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Astaga lihatlah Youngjae sekarang. Ia terlihat belipat-lipat lebih seksi. Dan tanpa peringatan lagi Daehyun menjilat dagu Youngjae hingga kebibir plumnya, karena saliva yang mengalir dari ciuman panas mereka. Wajah Youngjae pun jadi memerah.

"Hah aku tidak sabar ingin hari senin." Youngjae pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi nanti kau terlambat."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin tinggal dirumahmu."

"Tapi Dae kau ada pemotretan."

"Aish arra arra, oke aku pergi dulu." tak lupa sebelum pergi Daehyun mencium puncak kepala Youngjae lama.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah hari senin, dan Daehyun pergi kerumah Youngjae seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tak mendapati Youngjae disana. Mungkin Youngjae sudah berada disekolah, pikir Daehyun.

Tapi saat Daehyun sampai disekolah ia tak menemukan namja manisnya itu dimana pun. Daehyun mencoba menghubungi Youngjae tapi tak dijawab, ia pun duduk dikursinya dengan lesu. Dan para yeoja genit pun berdatangan menghampiri Daehyun dan mengelilinginya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau lesu?" tak ada jawaban. Daehyun hanya diam saja, dan tak henti-hentinya menatap ponsel miliknya."oppa~"

Dilorong sekolah ada seorang siswa dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, hingga menarik semua perhatian murid yang dilewatinya. Mereka menatap siswa itu dengan 'wahh'. Dan yang ditatap pun hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Lihatlah penampilannya yang sangat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Yang asalnya memakai kacamata besar, sekarang kacamata itu sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi memperlihatkan matanya yang besar dan bercahaya. Rambutnya yang hitam rapih, sekarang diganti dengan cokelat mengkilau dan menutupi semua keningnya. Bibir kecilnya yang berwarna cherry dan mengkilau begitu sangat menggoda bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Ia terlihat sangat manis. Tapi kata itu kurang tepat. Tepatnya cantik. Dan kancing baju seragam paling atasnya yang biasanya dikancingkan, sekarang tidak lagi, dan memperlihatkan sedikit kulit mulusnya yang putih.

Lalu siswa ini pun memasuki kelasnya. Dan saat itu juga semua murid yang berada didalam kelas menganga lebar dan berseru."wow~"

"Wow, siapa ini?" ujar salah satu siswa laki-laki yang berada didalam kelas dan menghampirinya.

Daehyun yang melihat terakhir pun langsung melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna. Termasuk yeoja-yeoja genit yang ada disekelilingnya."Yo- Youngjae- ya...?" Daehyun pun langsung menghampiri siswa tersebut."Youngjae-ya, ini kau?" yang dipanggil Youngjae pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Dae- Daehyun-ah, maaf aku tidak menjawab panggilanmu... Hm Himchan hyung bilang... A-aku harus.. Membuatmu terkejut."

Daehyun terus menatap wajah Youngjae dengan intens"Jae aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." dan tanpa peringatan Daehyun langsung menarik tangan Youngjae dan membawanya keluar kelas. Youngjae hanya diam saja, dan terus mengikuti langkah cepat kekasihnya itu. Mau dibawa kemana dia? Padahal bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi.

Ternyata Daehyun membawa namja manisnya itu kedalam kamar mandi pria. Dan langsung mengunci pintu utama. Lalu masuk kesalah satu bilik kamar mandi dan langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas kloset yang tertutup, lalu menarik Youngjae untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Dan tanpa peringatan lagi namja tampan ini langsung meraup bibir kecil kekasihnya yang sangat menggoda itu. Youngjae hanya mengikuti permainan Daehyun yang lebih mendominasi.

"Eunghh..." suara lenguhan kekasihnya itu membuat dirinya lebih bergairah akan ciuman panas tersebut. Daehyun melumat, menghisap, menjilat bahkan menggigit bibir kecil itu dengan lembut. Youngjae membuka mulutnya mengundang agar benda tanpa tulang milik kekasihnya itu menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya. Daehyun tentu saja langsung menyambutnya dengan senang hati, dan menghitung deretan gigi rapih milik kekasihnya itu. Setelah selesai ia langsung mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk menari-nari dengan lidahnya, saliva berceceran disekitar mulut mereka. Merasa kehabisan napas mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan kening yang saling menempel.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, eoh?"

"Karena kau sangat menggoda Baby." pipi chubby Youngjae jadi merona."kau lihat makhluk-makhluk dikelas tadi? Mereka menatapmu dengan lapar, apalagi aku, jadi aku langsung membawamu kemari."

"Pabbo. Kita jadi ketinggalan pelajaran pertama. Kau malah membawaku kesini."

"Tapi kau sukakan~, dan lagi kenapa penampilanmu jadi begini. Kau jadi terlihat begitu menggoda."

"Err, Himchan hyung yang melakukan ini padaku..."

"Bagaimana pun kau. Aku tetap menyukaimu Youngjae-ya~"

"Em, gomawo..." Youngjae memcium kilat bibir tebal kekasihnya itu, lalu memeluk leher jenjang Daehyun dengan erat untuk meyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Daeyun tersenyum dan balas memeluk pinggang Youngjae dengan erat dan merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada celah dalam pelukan mereka.

Mereka saling bertatapan kembali. Dan Daehyun mencium bibir itu lagi dengan sangat lembut. Dan Youngjae pun mendorong belakang kepala Daehyun agar lebih memperdalam ciuman penuh cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The End-✌😘💗🐰😅**

 **H ehm 👋 tak ada Sequell Again nde XD, ya ya ya plisss jangan minta Sequelll again huweeeee, FF ini cukup sampe disini saja hehehe**

 **Ohh iya satu minggu yang lalu aku liat postingan seorang Baby di ig yang di like langsung sama ZELO (byzelo) huweee fotonya DAELO lagi! Assa mencurigakan tau gak sihh, jadi gelisah aku nya huweee,, uri Daejae! Hiksss... Oke abaikan_-**

 **Hahaha sebelumnya makasih udah Read, Favorite and Follow nih FF, terutama yang Review*BOW* hehehe SAM tunggu Reviewnya lagi~~.**

 **Huhuhu terus ff yang 'Hyung~' sumpah SAM gak bisa bikin adegan NC-nya huwee udah dicoba beberapa kali pun hasilnya aneh hiks. Jadi maafkan SAM tu Ff gak ada sequelnya T-T, Sam jagonya cuma baca doang XD dari pada bikinnya :D hehehe, sekali lagi maafkan Sam TT Reader-nim *BOW***

 **Mian nih FF sangat gaje and gak nyambung T-T wkwkwkwkkkk**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
